


A Rendezvous For Three.

by whiteroses77



Series: Tryst [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce accepts a invitation from Lois.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rendezvous For Three.

**Author's Note:**

> sequel to You do it Bruce!

TITLE: A Rendezvous For Three.  
PAIRING: Clark/Lois/Bruce.  
AUTHOR: WHITEROSES77 (whiterose)  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: 4641  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except the story.  
SUMMARY: Bruce accepts a invitation from Lois.  
Author’s note: sequel to You do it Bruce!

  


It was past eight, Clark had responded to a distress call, the food was on a low heat on the stove, and Bruce Wayne was yet to arrive. Some people might think she was crazy to offer to share her husband for the night, or if all went well more often.

Lois could imagine what other people might think, if they knew, ‘if your husband likes men and likes taking it up the ass you should be worried, you will probably end up losing him anyway. Don’t go hooking him up with handsome billionaires, you crazy woman!’

Lois wasn’t worried though. When you are married to a super powered hero from an advanced alien society, who also happens to be a mild-mannered journalist and sweet farm boy, all in one. You have to have faith in your husband. Faith, that he will come home when he can, that he will put you first in his heart, if not always in his actions.

Lois knew Bruce Wayne as well as anyone outside Wayne Manor or her husband could know him. She knew that Bruce had a place in Clark’s heart as well. That although there were people Clark had known longer than Bruce; Clark had given her specific instructions to contact Bruce if anything ever happened to him or she needed help, if Clark was not able to be there. The fact Clark trusted him so much, was the reason she had demanded that Bruce be the one to help him through the sex pollen attack when she could not be there.

When she had gotten there and found them still in bed asleep, Bruce’s arms wrapped protectively around the strongest man on the planet. She had known then that Bruce probably felt as much for Clark as she did. From Clark’s behaviour afterwards, she realized that Clark wanted Bruce beyond the sex pollen attack; although she knew Clark would never betray her, so… 

~*~

The doorbell rang Lois looked towards the window. She had hoped Clark would be back before Bruce arrived but…oh well. She opened the door to a Bruce Wayne she wasn’t sure she had ever met. However, she was used to alter egos and personas, as a way of life so it didn’t faze her. She had met Brucie Wayne, Prince of Gotham and she had met the Batman but this Bruce on her doorstep was different. He was dressed casual in a wool knit pullover and jeans. It was as if he was channelling Clark. There was a caution to his stance that wasn’t what she imagined Batman to be really like.

“Hello, I apologize for being late. You probably thought I wouldn’t come.” Bruce said in a smooth tone of voice.

Lois smirked. “Oh, I knew you would come. You would have to be a fool to pass this up. Come in”

Bruce entered, Lois watched Bruce look around. “Nice place.”

“You should know, you own the building.” Bruce turned and stared at her. “Clark and I don’t have any secrets, not any which could affect our relationship anyway.”

Bruce tilted his head, “Really?”

“Yeah, really, why do you think I invited you here.”

Bruce's gaze searched the apartment. “Where is Clark?”

“Someone needed help, he’ll be back soon.”

Bruce's gaze went to the stove. A look of dread appeared on his face.

“Don’t worry; Clark left everything on low, he said to just turn the stove off if he’s too long.”

Bruce nodded. “You don’t cook?”

Lois laughed. “God, no, I can manage a couple of things, but full dinners? No.”

Bruce actually chuckled. “I can’t either.”

“Another thing we have in common then. Do you want some wine or beer?”

“I didn’t think Clark…?”

“Clark doesn’t, not really, but he doesn’t mind having a sociable drink.”

“Okay, wine, thank you.”

As Lois poured the wine, Bruce asked. “Do you know what kind of emergency Superman went to?”

“No, he just gives me a run down when he gets back.”

“It must be hard to live like this; it would need a lot of sacrifices to be made?”

“All marriages have their compromises, with Clark's abilities I can’t and wouldn’t want him to ignore the cries for help.”

Bruce looked thoughtful. “He is extraordinary.”

Lois smiled, “That’s why he’s worth it.”

They sat down in the lounge. Bruce was studying her. He cleared his throat. “You know I have feelings for your husband; that we had sex per your instructions, to save his life and now I am sitting in your home with the intention of having sex with him again. And you’re happy for this to happen?”

“You want the truth Bruce; I wouldn’t let happen with anyone but you. I think you respect Clark too much for it just to be sex. You have your own life and mission. I think, although you might like a full time relationship with Clark in theory; you don’t have the time or patience to implement one. That with everyone’s agreement; you wouldn’t mind sharing Clark with me, when the occasion presents itself.”

“That’s a lot of preposition, maybe I’m in love with Clark, and I’m here to steal him away.”

Lois took a sip of wine and smiled. “I know you’re in love with him, but he’s my husband, and you couldn’t steal him away.”

Bruce gave her a predatory smile. “He really liked it when I fucked him.”

Lois narrowed her eyes. “You wouldn’t be here, if he hadn’t.”

“So, you’re not worried?”

“My husband isn’t a closet case pretending to be straight. Clark and my pussy are best friends.”

Bruce choked on a mouthful of wine and Lois smiled into her glass. After Bruce had recovered, he asked. “So what are the game rules, Mrs Kent?” 

“Okay, if this works beyond tonight, number one, you only get him if I’m there, here at the apartment or we come to you at the Manor.”

“What about missions; where we’re together for an extended time period and you’re not available?”

“If or when that occurs Clark and I will discuss it before a particular mission begins.”

“I have no say?”

“No. It’ll have to be a surprise.”

“Agreed, next?”

“Number two, although you are a gorgeous man, this is about Clark; I have no intention of fucking you.”

Bruce’s eyes raked her body, “At another time there might have been an attraction between us, but you’re right this is about Clark.”

“Next…”

“NEXT, is checking to make sure the dinner is okay; instead of indulging in verbal foreplay.”

Lois and Bruce turned at the same time. Superman was in the kitchen area. He was shaking his head at them.

“Oh, shit, is it salvageable?” Lois asked, rushing to the kitchen.

“Only just, I don’t get you two, you are both the best investigators in your particular fields of expertise but neither notices when a pan is burning fifteen feet away.”

Superman put the burnt pan in the sink and turned on the faucet and Lois turned to look at Bruce. Bruce looked bemused. He was looking from Superman, to the pan and then the sink. Lois smirked

“Welcome to the real world, Bruce Wayne!”

Superman turned then and said. “I’m going to get changed, then I’ll put the dinner out.” He walked away and entered the bedroom.

Lois took hold of Bruce’s arm and pulled him to the bedroom door. At Bruce’s questioning look, Lois tipped her head towards the bedroom. Bruce's gaze followed the direction, Lois saw his eyes widen. Then she looked herself. It was always a good show.

Clark had already removed the cape; Clark had not been too sure of the cape at first but soon realized with horror, how exposed he was without it. He always looked more imposing without the cape, sexier, but what was even sexier was when he peeled the suit off. How the muscles on his back and arms tensed as he pull the top over his head, she knew what was coming next but she wanted to see Bruce’s reaction as Clark bent over to remove his boots, the red shorts stretched tight over Clark’s ass.

She saw Bruce take a controlled breath, she saw Bruce’s eyes focused solely on that ass. She saw him wet his dry mouth. She returned her own focus to the sight nobody else normally was allowed to see. As Clark pulled the shorts down first, once the shorts were gone there was nothing to keep Clark’s cock in check. It was the piece of the Superman suit; that was joked about the most by the public, but without the shorts; the world would know why Lois had really called him Superman!

As Clark pulled the tights down and off, Bruce went to take a step forward. Lois held out a hand and motioned for him to follow her back to the lounge. Once there Lois explained, “We should wait. We don’t know how the rescue went. And Clark still has to have his say about the arrangement.” Bruce nodded. Lois could see that Bruce had gotten hard from the striptease in the bedroom. “I’m sorry, I didn’t show you as a tease.”

Bruce looked at her. “I know it was a gift.”

Lois poured another glass for each of them. Clark returned to the living area shower fresh, wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Clark smiled over at them. “Are you enjoying yourselves?”

Bruce spoke up. “Yes, more then I imagined I would, beforehand.”

Lois approached Clark.“How did the rescue go?”

Clark smiled, “Pile up on the highway, I got everyone out, no fatalities, I had to wait with a little girl until her mother arrived to take her home, her dad was in surgery, compound fracture of the femur.”

Lois smiled. “That’s great.”

Bruce frowned at her. Clark just smiled, he knew her so well, knew that sometimes she blurted things out that she didn’t mean the way they sounded. “Yeah, it is, Lo.”

“So, do you want to talk about the arrangement?”

“Well, I agree with everything that’s already been said but I feel strange about…”

Lois asked, “About what, Smallville?”

Clark looked a bit shy. “I get to have both of you but you two only get to have me.”

“You want us to?” Bruce asked.

“No, not if you two don’t. I’m just saying I think I would be all right if you wanted to.”

Lois looked at Clark then Bruce then back to Clark. “Okay, Smallville, depending on how tonight goes, I agree that if what I want changes, I’ll let you know.”

Bruce complied, “Same here.”

Clark grinned. “Okay.”

~*~

After they had eaten the salvaged meal, which was still better than she could manage or that Bruce could from the sound of it. And they had cleared the table. They sat in the lounge. Lois realized they were in a holding pattern, and the tension in the room had sky rocketed. Nobody wanted to make the first move.

Clark and Bruce’s first time had been a necessity; this was a choice. Lois was sitting in the same room with the world’s two greatest superheroes and it was up to her to get the ball rolling, so to speak.

Lois rose from her chair and approached Clark on the couch. She could feel both sets of eyes on her. She positioned herself at Clark’s side. Then leaned across and kissed him. Clark’s mouth opened for her and she licked into it. He breathed her name and returned the kiss.

She heard the other chair creak as Bruce changed positions. “Close your eyes, Clark.” She told him. And he did so. She kissed him again, and then motion to Bruce to come to them. As she pulled away, Bruce was already at Clark’s other side. He was watching them both but mostly Clark. Lois tilted her head, silently towards Clark.

Bruce moved forward, and captured Clark’s mouth. Clark whimpered and returned Bruce’s kiss. Oh, god, this was her husband and his best male friend, so, why did she find this so hot?

She ran her finger along Bruce’s jaw and he pulled back and searched her eyes. Lois smirked at him and kissed her husband again. She sucked his tongue; his large hand came up and cupped her head.

As she pulled away, Bruce scolded Clark. “Keep your eyes shut.” Then he then claimed Clark’s mouth again.

They spent long minutes taking turns until Clark was flushed with arousal. Lois started sucking on Clark’s neck, which she knew was one of his favourite spots. Bruce was fucking Clark’s mouth with his tongue. Clark was pleading for more stimulation.

Bruce lifted Clark’s t-shirt, ran his hands over Clark’s taut stomach. Bent his head and mouthed Clark’s abs. Lois heard him whisper against Clark. “You’re so fucking beautiful!”

“Bruce.” Was all, he replied but he arched up against Bruce’s mouth.  
   
Lois pushed Clark shirt up further and Clark caught the edges and pulled it over his head. As he did so, both Lois and Bruce latched on to a nipple each, at the same time.

Clark laughed out a moan. “You two are trying to kill me.”

Bruce pulled away a little and swiped his tongue across. “We definitely don’t want you dead, Clark.”

~*~

Bruce glanced at Lois and then pulled his own top off. Lois unbuttoned her own shirt. As she looked back at Clark, she realized he had opened his eyes and was watching. She saw him looking at her chest and he licked his lips. She glanced at Bruce, he was watching them both.

Lois took a deep breath, they weren’t turning back now. She unhooked her bra and dropped it off the side of the couch. She cocked her chin and met Bruce’s gaze square on. She only saw admiration in his eyes. It made her relax again. She met her husband’s smile. He reached for her and took her breast into his mouth. She threw her head back and held on to his head as he sucked.

After he had changed breasts and Lois was beginning to want more. Clark jerked and cried out against her breast. Lois pulled away and turned to see that Bruce had released Clark from his jeans and was sucking Clark’s cock.

“Oh, god!” Clark exclaimed looking down at Bruce. Bruce met Clark’s eyes and Lois just knew they had not done this last time. Lois sat next to Clark and just watched as Bruce Wayne swallowed, more and more of her husband’s cock.

“Is he good, Clark? Do you think he can take you whole?” Lois asked saucily.

“Hmm, yeah, he’s good, Lo!”

Lois heard Bruce sob around Clark’s cock and a look of determination appeared on his face. He focused all his attention on the one task. When his face was against Clark’s belly and Clark whimpered. Bruce’s hands frantically attacked his own belt with not much success. Lois stood and then knelt beside Bruce and unbuckled for him then undid his jeans.

Bruce pulled back from Clark and squeezed the base of his cock to prevent himself from coming. Lois had to admire what she saw, she knew that she had been spoiled since her and Clark had gotten to together. But knew if she’d met Bruce before being with Clark, she would have been very pleased with what he had to offer physically.

She turned back to Clark, she saw him devouring Bruce’s cock with his eyes. Clark glanced away and noticed her watching him. He looked guilty for a moment until Lois grinned at him. Clark looked at her through his eyelashes and then returned her grin.

Bruce went to move back to Clark’s cock; Lois reached out and took hold of it.

“It’s my turn!”

Lois sucked the head a few moments and hummed, and Clark echoed the sound. Then, in a practised move, she swallowed him. Clark let out a breathy “Yes!” Bruce made a guttural noise as he watched. Lois pulled off and then smiled at Bruce and pointed Clark’s cock at him. Bruce almost smiled back. Then he took the offering.

Clark groaned, “Oh, god.” He reached up and behind him and grabbed on to the back of the couch. He watched them take turns. Eventually both Bruce and Lois could not wait for their own turns and Lois sucked the head while Bruce sucked and licked the base and balls.

Clark was gasping strings of curse words and prayers to deities.

Clark was leaking pre-come and Lois and Bruce were licking it away on either side of Clark’s cock. As their tongues touched at the tip of Clark’s cock, Clark whimpered  and Lois’s eyes locked with Bruce’s, they both understood what Clark wanted to see so by unspoken agreement they decided to give Clark what he wanted.

They both started at the base and licked upwards gathering Clark’s pre come up, when they reached the tip again their lips closed around each other’s and they shared Clark’s taste.

Clark cried out and came, splashing all of them. They fisted Clark’s cock together until Clark was completely finished.

Lois rose and went to Clark and kissed him. “Was the good for you, baby?” Clark sighed and nodded, licking dry lips.

~*~

Lois was willing to give Clark time to recover but Bruce was touching and sculpting Clark with his hands. Bruce’s fingers disappeared behind Clark’s balls; Clark groaned and spread his legs. Clark looked up into Lois’s eyes, too far gone to feel shy anymore. He reached up and pulled her mouth down to his, fucked her mouth with his tongue.

“Turn over!” Bruce requested almost demanded. Clark and Lois gazed at Bruce and then Clark repositioned himself, knees on the floor, head and upper body against the seat of the couch.

Lois watched as Bruce ran his hands and then his mouth over the muscles of Clark’s back and ass. It amazed her, the feeling of pride it inspired watching another person worshipping her husband’s body, which was so familiar to her now.

When Bruce pulled back a little and started using his fingers again. Lois had to go and watch. She and Clark had played before but not quite like this. Not, with his ass in the air getting ready to be fucked. She realized Bruce must have brought his own supplies because he had not asked for anything. She watched as two of Bruce’s fingers delved into her husband’s ass. She could hear little sighs and grunts coming from Clark, his head resting sideways on the couch.

Bruce tore his focus from Clark for a second, Lois felt his gaze land on her chest, she realized she was so turned on her nipples were hard. She met Bruce’s gaze, the corner of his mouth curled up.

“Here.” He said his voice had dropped an octave since he had arrived. He took her hand and then lined their fingers up and pressed them against Clark’s ass and in together.

Clark must have realized what was happening because he whimpered her name.

“It’s okay Clark.” she soothed.

Lois watched their fingers go in and out. She was sure this shouldn’t be turning her on! Bruce pulled his hand away. Lois shot him a questioning look; he nodded then started to remove his jeans. Lois carried on. When Clark pushed back against her fingers, She went deeper and then faster. Clark’s hand went under himself. Lois pulled away when Bruce returned condom in place and slicked up.

Oh, god, this was it. This was why they were all here. This was why Lois had invited Bruce here. However, there were no second thoughts. She wanted to see this. Lois asked Clark. “Are you ready?”

It was strange because normally when Clark was this turned on it was because of just her, and she was normally just as turned on at that moment as him and focusing mostly on her own pleasure. But seeing Clark like this, kiss bruised lips and flushed cheeks, he was glorious.

“Yes, now, please.” Clark breathed.

Lois kissed him again. She studied Bruce, she wondered how odd it must be for him. Did he feel strange being here doing this, in front of Clark’s wife. Did he really care as long as he was allowed to have Clark? As Bruce lined himself up, he caught Lois’s gaze. He licked his dry lips and Lois realized; Bruce was nervous. She had not considered that.

She couldn’t believe she was doing it but she gave Bruce an encouraging smile and a wink.  He actually gave her a full-blown smile in return. Lois moved so she could watch it happen. As Bruce Wayne’s cock slid into her husband. Clark moaned a sigh. Bruce was trying to stay stoic as he pushed forward. Lois gently pulled Clark cheeks apart as Bruce came up flush against Clark’s ass.

“Fuck!” Bruce exclaimed.

Clark moaned out a laugh. Lois kissed Bruce’s cheek. “If he thinks it’s so funny, Bruce, give him something to laugh about.”

“I think your right, Lois.” Bruce agreed.

“Hey!” Clark exclaimed.

Bruce withdrew then thrust forward. He started a driving rhythm, his hands on Clark hips; Clark began whimpering none-stop.

Lois watched until she couldn’t take it anymore. She removed her skirt and panties. She positioned herself between the back of the couch and Clark’s face, her legs spread. Clark grasped her thighs and put his mouth over her, used his lips and tongue to kiss her there deeply. Oh, god, she loved it when he did this, he was so good. The room was filled with sounds, breathy moans, guttural growls, and flesh against flesh. Lois and Bruce’s eyes locked over Clark’s muscled form. Bruce’s eyes watching Clark's head between Lois legs, how she was bucking against Clark’s mouth, his eyes trailed down Clark’s back to his ass that Bruce was trying to get as deep inside of as he could.

Bruce groaned. “Why are you letting me share this?”

Before Lois could answer, Clark pulled away from her, his face wet. “It’s because she is the best.”

Lois laughed. Then she answered for herself. “Because I think you care about Clark as much as I do, because Clark cares about you. And because I know you won’t try and steal him away from me.”

She glanced down at Clark he shook his head, “No one could.”

God, she loved him so much. Even in the position he was in now he was still faithful. She stroked his cheek, “I know, and Bruce respects you too much to try that’s why he gets to share you with me.” She smiled.

Bruce nodded, “Thank you.”

After a moment, Clark asked. “I thought I was supposed to be getting laid here?”

Bruce laughed. “Who would have thought Superman was a greedy boy?”

Lois laughed as well, “Me, I know he is. I think you should fuck him senseless”

Bruce chuckled. “Hey, is that his problem, why he can’t wait for a plan before rushing into danger, too much sex?”

“We didn’t invite you here so you two could gang up on me.”

Bruce leaned across Clark’s back and kissed his neck. “I thought that’s what you wanted?”

Clark whimpered.

“I think we should move this to the bed, and then we both can fuck him.” Bruce suggested.

~*~

After a couple of awkward moments of untangling, they arrived in the bedroom. Now everyone was face-to-face Clark’s shyness had returned.

Bruce approached him. He cupped Clark’s face in his hands. “It is okay, Clark.” Bruce told him.

Lois sat on the bed and stayed quiet to give them a moment together. She wanted to see this intimacy as much as she had wanted to see the sex.

“I’m sorry; I just got a little overwhelmed.” Clark replied then he closed his eyes.

Bruce stroked his thumbs along Clark’s cheekbones. “Why?” Clark hesitated. Bruce glanced at Lois. “Tell me.”

Clark bowed his head, so his and Bruce’s foreheads were touching. “I’ve wanted this for so long. I love you. I love you so much.”

Lois was a little shocked, she knew Clark had feelings for Bruce but she hadn’t expected Clark to make a heartfelt declaration of love to Bruce.

Lois watched as Bruce whispered something to Clark. Clark’s face lit up. He kissed Bruce softly. As he pulled away, he was beaming. “I’m the luckiest guy in the world.”

Clark turned around and gathered Lois in his arms. He whispered to her. “He said he loves me, Lo.”

“I already knew he did, Smallville.”

Clark smiled at her and kissed her the same soft kiss he had given to Bruce. Lois was starting to feel a little overwhelmed her-self. This night had gone from a tryst to something more important, a union of bodies, minds, and hearts.

They were all partners now. Before night, Lois and Bruce and been Clark’s partner in their own spheres. She was Clark’s wife; she was the one he always came home to after battling evil. Bruce was his brother in arms, battling evil at his side, the reason he managed to get home at all, sometimes.

Lois was his partner at the Daily Planet too. Battling evil that way; by shining a light on corruption. Now though, Lois and Bruce were partners in loving Clark and protecting that fragile heart which was encased in the world’s most invulnerable shell but was still vulnerable anyway.

“I love you too, Smallville.”

“I love you too, baby.”

They smiled and kissed again. Clark sighed in to her mouth. She didn’t have to look to know Bruce was at Clark’s back now. Clark deepened the kiss and Lois felt Bruce’s hands as they slipped between her and Clark’s bodies. The contact between the three reignited the flame of desire and soon they were on the bed all on their sides.

Bruce was behind Clark, and Lois in front of Clark. Clark was caressing her body, her breasts her stomach and in between her legs. Bruce's hands roamed Clark’s body while Bruce tried his damnedest to give Clark a love bite.

When Bruce entered Clark’s body, Clark was looking straight in Lois’ eyes. She wondered if she got the same look of exultation in hers when Clark entered her.

Bruce grabbed Clark and manoeuvred them, so that Bruce was lying on his back. Clark’s back was still against his chest, but now he was sprawled over Bruce. Once they were comfortable, Bruce took hold of Clark's hard cock.

“Come on, Lois, I told you we were going to take him together.”

Lois rose and lowered herself down onto Clark. Clark reached out to help guide her. Once she was ready, Bruce started a rhythm and Lois quickly took it up. Soon they were a harmony of cries and gasps. Lois and Bruce were drenched in sweat, Clark had a light sheen to his skin, and Lois didn’t know if it was from Clark or it was a combination of her and Bruce’s sweat covering him, the thought of it made her orgasm rock through her.  
  
Then they were all coming together and Lois felt two pairs of hands on her hips holding her to them.

After a half-hearted discussion on whether they should shower, they fell asleep, in a similar arrangement on their sides as before.

With all their busy schedules, Lois didn’t know how often this would happen again. But she did know Bruce would always be welcome in their lives and their bed as long as he had a place in her husband’s heart.

THE END


End file.
